1. Technical Field
Embodiments generally relate to limiting peak audio power in mobile devices. More particularly, embodiments relate to selectively applying a high pass filter to audio signals in response to detection of burst load conditions.
2. Discussion
Mobile device batteries can experience GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) and camera flash burst loads, as well as burst loads from other system components such as CPUs (central processing units), IHF (integrated hands free) speakers and haptic feedback components. These burst loads may occur concurrently, which could have a negative impact on power consumption and battery life.